Electric motor systems in electric or hybrid vehicles utilize a resolver coupled to an electric motor system thereof to generate signals corresponding to a position and a speed of a rotor of the electric motor. When the resolver fails, however, the electric motor system cannot provide position and speed signals necessary for control of the electric motor system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for limp home operation that is operable when the resolver fails. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.